1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a member for connecting an elongated, resilient rod to a movable frame, as is specifically provided for a variable speed friction drive mechanism in a riding lawnmower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, riding lawnmowers having independent transmission and speed controls for each drive wheel have gained widespread consumer acceptance. In these lawnmowers, a transaxle is the clutch, variable speed transmission, differential, and means for braking. Two hand levers each direct power independently to one of the drive wheels, eliminating the need for a steering wheel, clutch pedal or gearshift. As a result, the mower is easy to drive and tightly maneuver around trees or other obstacles and may be turned around within its wheel base.
One drive unit used in these mowers is of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,156, issued to Marion Davis, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated within by reference. This drive unit has a pair of driving cones on a powered input shaft and a pair of driven drums on separate output shafts mounted on subframes. The subframes are rockable in a main frame such that the drums can engage the cone for power transmission to the drive wheels at a speed ratio dependent on the point of contact of the drum on the cone. A resilient rod connected between the subframe and the main frame urges the drum toward a neutral, disengaged position.
In the past, the resilient rod has commonly been provided with a reduced diameter threaded portion which engaged a mating hole in the subframe. Unfortunately, the bending and bowing stresses imparted on the rod often fractured the threaded portion, causing substantial expense and downtime for repair. Additionally, torsional stresses on the rod coupled with the vibration, bumps and jolts associated with the operation of the mower would commonly loosen the threaded rod from the subframe, thereby destroying the vital, close tolerance distance adjustment between the drum and the cones when disengaged.